Guide de jeu - A savoir
'Guide de jeu - A savoir '''est un document de [[Resident Evil Outbreak File#2|''Resident Evil Outbreak File#2]]. Emplacement C'est un des documents du scénario Training Ground. Il se trouve sur le comptoir du bar. Description Un des documents de la grande phase de tutoriel. Transcription Français= ATTENTION L'ECRAN STATUT Vos ennemis et partenaires ne cessent pas d'agir quand cet écran est ouvert. Si vous êtes attaqué, vous revenez à l'écran de jeu. BLESSURES Surveillez votre santé avec l'ECG. OK (vert) - pas de blessure PRUDENCE (jaune) - bless. superfic. PRUDENCE (orange) - blessures modér. DANGER (rouge) - blessures graves POISON Vous vous ferez parfois empoisonner par un ennemi. Votre état de santé se dégradera alors petit à petit. Votre ECG indiquera "POISON" dans ce type de situation. HEMORRAGIE Parfois, les attaques ennemies provoquent des hémorragies. Vous serez plus lent et votre état s'aggravera. Vous verrez "HEMORRA" sur l'ECG dans ces situations. JAUGE VIRUS Cet indicateur (que vous pouvez consulter à l'écran Statut) exprime votre degré de contamination virale. S'il atteint 100%, vous mourez. RAMPER 1 Si vous subissez de graves blessures, vous tomberez et commencerez à ramper. Vous ne pourrez alors plus attaquer ni aller dans une autre salle. RAMPER 2 Quand vous rampez, votre taux de contamination augmente vite. Pour vous relever, utilisez un objet de guérison ou faites-vous aider par un autre personnage. CARTES 1 Appuyez sur touche CARRE pour ouvrir une carte indiquant toutes les salles visitées. Si vous trouvez une carte, toutes les salles seront affichées, même si vous n'y êtes pas allé. CARTES 2 SALLE VERTE - visitée SALLE ROUGE - emplacement actuel PORTE JAUNE - pas examinée PORTE BLEUE - peut s'ouvrir PORTE ROUGE - impossible de l'ouvrir HERBES 1 Les effets des herbes varient selon leur couleur. HERBE VERTE - guérit les blessures HERBE BLEUE - dissipe le poison HERBE ROUGE - accroît les effets HERBE 2 Les herbes peuvent être combinées pour créer de nouveaux mélanges. Ex : VERTE+ROUGE=HERBE MIXTE (V+R) Il existe plusieurs mélanges. Chacun produit des effets particuliers. CONSULTER LE STATUT D'UN PARTENAIRE Vous pouvez jeter un coup d'oeil à l'indicateur de virus et aux objets de vos partenaires s'ils sont dans la même salle que vous. PRENDRE DES OBJETS A UN MORT Si un personnage meurt, placez-vous à côté de lui et ouvrez l'écran Statut pour lui prendre les objets que vous jugez utiles. SAUVEGARDES En examinant les machines à écrire que vous trouverez dans le jeu, vous pourrez sauvegarder votre progression. Vous pourrez continuer à partir de ce point, mais en sauvegardant une nouvelle fois, vous écraserez les anciennes données (vous ne pouvez créer qu'un fichier de sauvegarde). Le nombre maximum d'utilisations d'une machine à écrire est limité. Si vous terminez un scénario en chargeant un fichier de sauvegarde, vous écoperez d'une pénalité de fin de scénario. |-| Anglais= CAUTION THE STATUS SCREEN Enemies and partners will continue to move even while this screen is open. If attacked, you will be returned to the normal screen. DAMAGE Examine your health with the EKG. FINE (green) - unhurt CAUTION (yellow) - minor wounds CAUTION (orange) - minor wounds DANGER (red) - grave wounds POISON Occasionally, you will be poisoned by an enemy. As time goes by, you will gradually lose health in this state. Your EKG will read "POISON" when this happens. BLEEDING Sometimes, enemy attacks will leave you bleeding. In this state, your speed decreases and movement depletes health. Your EKG will read "BLEED" when in this state. VIRUS GAUGE This gauge (viewable from the status screen) measures your viral contamination. If it reaches 100% you will die. CRAWLING 1 If you take enough damage, you will hit the ground and begin to crawl. In this state, you are unable to attack or move from room to room. CRAWLING 2 While crawling, your rate of viral contamination increases in speed. To get back up, you must either use a recovery item or be helped to your feet by another player. MAPS 1 Press the □ button to call up a map showing all rooms you have been to. if you find a map within the stage, all rooms will be displayed even if you haven't been to them yet. MAPS 2 GREEN ROOMS - been there RED ROOMS - currently there YELLOW DOORS - haven't checked yet BLUE DOORS - open RED DOORS - can't be opened HERBS 1 Different colored herbs have different effects on physiology. GREEN HERB - restores health BLUE HERB - cures poison RED HERB - increases restoration HERBS 2 Herbs can be mixed to create new combinations. Ex: GREEN + RED = MIXED HERB (G+R) There are many combinations, each with unique properties. CONFIRMING PARTNERS' STATUS You can take a look at the virus gauge and items of your partners in the same room via the statue screen. TAKING ITEMS FROM THE DEAD If other characters have died, approach them and use the statue screen to scavenge useful item from them. SAVING If you examine the typewriters throughout the game, you are able to save your progress. You are able to continue from that point, but if you save again, your old save data will be overwritten. (You may not create multiple save files.) The number of times each typewriter can be used is limited as well. Additionally, you will find that if you clear a scenario after having continued from a save, you will incur a clear point penalty. Galerie Apparition * Resident Evil Outbreak File#2 en:Playing manual knowledge version Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Outbreak 2